kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Cece
Appearance BODY: Cece has a curvy body figure with tan/pale skin and white/baige hair. One of her eyes is black and the other red, the red eye is often covered by her hair. when she is attempting magic, both of her eyes glow red. Cece does not have an exact race; she is a mix of mostly evil species such as Dark Elves, Witches, Vampires, Demons, and some unknown (which are to be revealed later on..). Her mixed heritage leads to features such as sharp teeth&fangs, pointed ears, and red dragon-like eyes. OUTFIT: Cece wears a navy scientist suit covering her torso and neck, she also has navy long gloves and boots and a small bag tied to her thigh. She wears scientist goggles and has a small silver piercing on her left ear. on her right knee there is a baige cloth tied around where the boot ends. Personality Cece is literally an insane scientist. she loves to run dangerous chemical and magical tests on (usually kidnapped) test subjects. She collects the blood of magical beings and special artifacts to create potions and tonics. She enjoys watching other people suffer with her sinister vicious grin. She is very flirty but has never been attracted to or inlove with someone. With some exceptions. Cece is not very nice. As a scientist she can often be very heartless and cruel. she sees others as lower beings; especially humans. She is usually complaining and judging everything good and gets excited when something horrifying is happening. She tries very hard to block out emotions, but she cant help the fact that she still has a heart. She believes kindness is a sign of weakness so she is barely polite or sympathetic. She has trouble understanding most emotions, especially love. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths - She is resistant to extreme tempatures, allowing her to walk through fire/lava and travel in snow with her main outfit. This is an advantage when she is battling somone who uses fire/ice elemental magic. It is also why she is a pyromaniac. - Cece uses Curse and Enchantment magic in battle and in the lab. - she has minimal natural night vision, so her goggles inhance it - she has the ability to sense the amount of magic power & generally the Elite capabilities of a person. Weaknesses - She hates the day - Emotions in general - Maintaining atleast a small amount of sanity - Strong, but not Elite Relations - Bastallio: She calls him "Basty". They met in a lab when cece shot him (it was an illusion to promote fear and alarm signals in the brain) and operated on him to test some of her potions and spells. He ended up gaining a small ability that allows him to numb pain for a half hour each day. The ability cannot prevent injury, but it makes it easier to focus in a battle. They have some things in common. They can be seen hiding in a corner together when in the presence of Rose. So, kind of friends? - Queen Rose: Like bastallio, she shares the extreme fear of Rose. Like it said in the "strengths" category, Cece can sense how powerful a being is... - Dythan: Cece does not know dythan very well, but is very fascinated about him. "He is a very strange and demonic creature, and I can sense another presence within him.. what a fascinating specimine..." One time when Cece tricked everyone into becoming insanely drunk, he passed out in the middle of a snow-covered street. She layed a blanket over him, asuming he would be no use if dead. They have never been formally intruduced, but the first thing Dythan noticed about her was her goggles, so he calls her goggles. he is a Friend/nuetral. - Inverse: Inverse is as insane as Cece, thus they get along very well. Ever since they met, they spend most of their time together. Cece has always worked solo until she met him, now they are pretty much partners in crime. Inverse does not drink alchohol for it messes with his magic, so when Cece tricked everyone into becoming insanely drunk he was very "out of it". While drunk, he kissed Cece. He does not remember it, but Cece does. After that, she has been even more confused about emotions which she rarely feels. Inverse is a Best friend/ Partner in Crime/ lover? (who knows really) - Mason: He was there when Cece got everyone drunk, other than that they barely know eachother. - Mephisto: They have similar personalities. He was there when Cece gpt everyone drunk, other than that they barely know eachother. Background *To be revealed soon... *aw man i still haven't written a backstory for her? Quotes "uck" "you fucking baffoon!" "imbicle." "hmhmhm!" (her sinister laugh) "what a strange specimine..." "(advanced vocabulary rambling/mumbling)"